


Calculated Risk

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Snark and Fluff and Smut, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis sets out to make one of his late night fantasies into a reality and proves to be wildly successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculated Risk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Schala: Hey everyone. This is just a little smut idea Orin and I enjoyed tossing back and forth. So we decided to share it with all of you. This is set pre-game and makes the assumption that Ignis also lives in the Citadel mainly for convenience sake. Because that's what you do to properly lubricate the "plot" of a PWP. 
> 
> Also, this is further proof that we ship these boys in every way possible. 
> 
> Noctis and Prompto are written by Orin and Ignis and Gladiolus are written by Schala. FFXV is owned by Square-Enix who we swear program the AI to ship these boys as well.

It had been weeks. Noctis hadn't dared to think of the time frame past that much; too damn long, too much thought. That's all it had been, really, just a ridiculous thought to himself... but the _possibility_ was so intriguing. The idea of turning tables a bit suddenly became an increasingly careful _plan_ , until finally he'd looked at the clock, at the exact time when Ignis got his shower every night, when the prince decided to act. Opening up his window, he grinned to himself and disappeared in motes of light, taking two strides to warp to his adviser's own window. Pleased to see that it was cracked due to the weather, he slipped inside with a tiny little triumphant smile.

He could hear the water still running, looked around to take in his surroundings... and saw, laid out on the bed, not yet placed with the other laundry, that purple leopard print shirt. His plan took a slight detour, Noctis carefully sliding out of his tank top and into that shirt, buttoning it up halfway. Ignoring the fact that it was clearly too big for his frame, just to have the _smell_ of the man surrounding him was enough to spend a quiet, still moment indulging in.

The prince had time enough to get comfortable on Ignis' neatly made bed and pick exactly which pose to settle into. When the water finally ran out, his hopes ran high to put his plan into motion. ...At least until it became clear that the adviser planned to finish off his entire evening routine. Leaving Noctis waiting as the sounds of teeth-brushing and moisturizing resonated throughout the hard walls of the Citadel. But he remained steeled in his resolve and smirking at the preciseness of the routine

And soon enough, his patience was rewarded when his towel-clad adviser stepped into the room. Hair slicked back and glasses left behind, Ignis appeared visibly different in that moment, but nothing could change those sharp features or clear green eyes. Blinking at his unexpected visitor, he took a moment to consider his response before inquiring succinctly, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit, Your Highness?"

Noctis' heart hammered in his chest for a moment; not entirely from nerves, but from the whole of the situation. It was actually happening, and he was going through with it completely. Sitting up enough to rest on his elbows, half-buttoned shirt partially open, he tried not to make how closely he was watching Ignis obvious. "We didn't have a lot of time to talk earlier." A flimsy excuse, used exactly for that reason. He wanted the man closer, to think and prod and investigate as he always did. To be maybe a little... distracted and attentive at the same time.

An excuse Ignis immediately saw through but he didn't call the prince out on it just yet. Not when there were deeper motives to explore first. "Perhaps... but that doesn't explain some rather pertinent details," he noted, remaining neutral even as he moved in closer, hand tight on his towel. "Such as how you entered my quarters and why you're wearing my shirt?" Though, Noct was well versed in sneaking his way around the Citadel, had been since they were children. But this seemed like something more than just an evening gallivant.

"Oh, this?" Too innocent and he knew it, glancing down at the shirt; but his eyes never fully left Ignis' form. He could _feel_ it, adrenaline thrill from leaping his way to the window mixed with the very goal he'd been reaching for being in sight. But he also knew that he needed to be careful, breathe, take his time, measure the situation out. His adviser would be proud. Eventually. Making eye contact again, he asked outright, "Do you mind?"

He raised an eyebrow at the questions, already catching wind of the prince's game. Well, if Noctis was planning a seduction, then Ignis would accept that fact with pride. "It's a little big, but it looks good on you," he offered in assessment as he approached the side of the bed. Meeting tit for tat, he leaned against the wall while suggesting, "I do say it would look better tossed back onto my bed though."

The prince's heartbeat began speeding up again with something altogether different. He'd hoped for acceptance, for something agreeable; what had been offered to him felt like _more_. Just short of permission he hadn't asked for. There was no time to see the playful smirk on his lips; there was only a blur of light and then warmth pressing up against Ignis, pushing him against the wall and holding onto the wrist that _wasn't_ keeping the towel in place. The way his voice lowered slightly was actually mostly unconscious. "That was my thought, too. I sort of like admiring you without these clothes in the way."

Breath knocked out of him, he needed a moment to draw it back in again before responding. Only to have it rush out of him again at the intense _ruby red_ of Noct's eyes, the bright desire pinning him to the wall as much as that warm, tone body. Already, this felt different from their light trysts before, building up his anticipation. "Well, how fortunate for you that I'm wearing hardly anything at all," Ignis answered back, his own voice dropping to a low, teasing tone.

He was used to their private encounters being more... respectful. And of course he respected the man absolutely, without question; but something _had_ gotten into him. That thought which had just been an idea had grown from seed to forest, and a taste of this thing he didn't have words for wasn't enough. "Do you even _know_ how fortunate, Ignis?" Noctis' voice lowered still, became rougher with the question as he free hand reached down, fingers brushing over the front of that towel. Where he'd managed that much gall and absolute courage, he hardly knew or cared. "Do you know how long I've been thinking about this? Just this?" Well, maybe not _just_...

Shuddering at the touches, at that voice rough with desire, he put up surprisingly little resistance. At being offered so much of what he desired, yet felt that he couldn't ask for.... Ignis needed another deep breath before responding, "As long as _I_ have, Noct?"

"I hope so." A little humor came through in that, the turn in his lips fleeting but clear. Hand spreading, palm finally pressed up against the bulge beneath that towel, the prince felt a surge in confidence. It was the _name_ as much as it was feeling Ignis' complete interest. But stroking the other man through the towel was hardly enough. "You're so-- There has to be a better word than 'beautiful'. But you're that, too." It felt like an admission; it _felt_ very nearly like babbling, though Noctis' thoughts and intent were perfectly clear in his mind. That might have been assured when he finally reached to tug the towel from his adviser's grasp, trying to ignore his own mild annoyance at having arrived fully dressed himself.

The compliment came as more of a surprise than the touches, leaving him speechless as well as rather willingly exposed. For all the times they teased each other, a deep abiding care and desire ran between them. "You're rather exquisite yourself," Ignis promised, reaching out to start undoing familiar buttons. "Let me see? Let me _touch_?"

It was... different. _Good_ different, could never be anything less, but for just that moment to see elegant, graceful, deadly Ignis bared and wanting... yeah, the prince was absolutely certain he could get used to that. "Yes." He hadn't even processed the questions before answering, not all that terribly subtle about getting his belt undone. Something about being undressed that time was good-different still. "I shouldn't have all the fun." He added when thought and focus returned in full, a little laugh passing his lips as he gave into the desire to stroke along the brunet's sides, stopping at those hips and _squeezing_. Oddly satisfying.

Sliding his own shirt off the prince's shoulders, Ignis left it in a puddle on the floor for the very first time. "I do believe the fun should be _mutual_ ," he teased, managing a quick smile before helping the rest of Noctis' clothing meet the same fate as his shirt. Just before leaning in for the first kiss, eager for a _taste_ to go with their touches.

He'd utterly _melted_ the first time their lips met, giving in so completely that he'd hardly been aware of anything beyond the act, beyond the two of them. With hindsight's advantage and the rest of the situation they found themselves in to blame, Noctis responded fully in kind. It was good to feel those surprisingly soft lips against his own... but it was satisfying to drive the kiss a little, to redirect its path while he returned his hands to the other man's hips and pulled them to press together in full. Maybe that was a slight and fleeting accident in terms of _controlling_ the kiss; there were just a few too many little sparks of pleasure igniting behind his eyes to care about much else.

Surely, the prince could feel his reaction, the sharp jolt that surged through him at the sudden contact, his skin slick against this prince's willing body. With no barriers between them, Ignis took a few more liberties than he would normally, running his hands over Noctis' back and down over the swell of his ass. And then one light squeeze, just enough to savor. With his own courage bolstered, he inquired, "Will you give me the honors?"

The gasp was much more pleased than surprised, but there was some combination there; he unconsciously pressed just a bit into his adviser's hands, words missed initially. Then that damn pulse of his started to speed up all over again. Well, first, if Ignis was going to let himself slip a little, then certainly it would be fine to move his hands similarly, hands feeling out the perfect roundness of that ass, firmness of the muscle... Where the words really came from was beyond him. Noctis was just glad to say them without hesitation, without a single stutter. "Will you ask me properly, Ignis? Will you ask me for exactly what you _really_ want?"

Such a dangerous question. But this felt like a night for danger, he mused while giving that temping ass another squeeze. "Noctis, my prince," he dared to let the words pass his lips, whispered low and private. "Will you give me the honor and the pleasure of _fucking_ you?" A chuckle almost rose up at the wording, but Ignis instead smartly channeled it into a light nibble of one ear lobe.

Oh. Oh, he hadn't exactly expected the man to be that direct with him. And how tempting a thing it was to simply say yes, to put everything he'd been planning on hold... but there would be other opportunities. "A-actually." The shiver in his voice was due to those touches, Noctis making the attempt to keep his voice strong. "I had other plans in mind for tonight, Iggy." He held the conversation there, didn't bother to explain right away as his hands slid over his adviser's ass again, fingers tracing and then kneading, voice dropping into a low rumble. "I want the honor of fucking _you_."

Ignis needed to just catch his breath for a moment, not having expected such a response. Overall, it was a smart bit of planning from the prince - to lull him in with this impromptu seduction and then completely turn the tables on him. All in all, quite the respectable performance. And _worth_ the reward so eagerly sought out... in all good time. "Quite the _bold_ move, Highness," he noted, the smirk clear in his tone. "How long have you been planning this?"

He gave a moment of consideration to just avoiding the question, to change the subject or maybe just overall making some attempt to distract completely. It was _Ignis_ , however. He'd probably gotten as far as he possibly could with his own tactics. "Weeks." The prince admitted quietly, a particularly hard squeeze accenting the word. "You're a very tempting individual, I'll have you know." Leaning in to give the brunet's clavicle a little brush of his lips, he knew that only patience would get any sort of result... but patience was so _difficult_.

"As are you," Ignis easily countered, voice a bit breathless after that squeeze. It would certainly give the game away to admit how tightly he was wound around the prince's finger, how willingly he would acquiesce. But Noctis wouldn't truly _appreciate_ the victory if he didn't _earn_ it. "Do you plan to lay me down and take your time preparing everything? Or do you wish to watch as I tease you while doing just that?"

Noctis had wanted to come off as so _cool_ , too. Try as he might, he was pretty sure that he wouldn't have been able to hide how the _questions_ affected him; no amount of time spent wanting and planning would have made that shiver any less obvious. "I want to do it." He surprised himself with the edge of... near _possessiveness_ in his voice, one finger diverting from kneading smooth flesh and powerful muscle, just to brush along that cleft. "You tease me enough without knowing it, Ignis." Granted, sometimes he suspected that the man _did_ know.

With a little snort, he rightfully pointed out, "You must know that turnabout is fair play. As if I haven't seen you giving me those _irresistible_ bedroom eyes at the worst possible times...." Carefully pushing back from the wall, Ignis invited, "Well, if you want to take charge, then do so. _Impress me, Noct._ "

On one hand, the prince would have been forced to admit that he was glad Ignis had noticed. On the other... he hadn't been entirely ready for that _challenge_. Not that he was anywhere close to backing down, showing as much first with a kiss that managed to be short but just the slightest bit _ferocious_ at the same time, drawing away entirely too soon.. He'd practiced on himself enough times, couldn't possibly forget the thought of exactly what his adviser's fingers had already done to him; they were just going a step _further_ , was all. Snorting softly to himself, Noctis took the brunet by the hand and lead him those exceedingly few steps to the bed, pushing and guiding, getting the other man to lay down and back... and then taking a moment to admire the view. "So. Strategy-wise, I'm at a disadvantage." There was humor in his voice, the prince pulling back just long enough to retrieve lubricant from the night stand.

His sharp eyes kept watched over the prince, curiously observing those motions. He caught those little shivers and took pride in their presence. "You should reassess the situation," Ignis suggested as he spread his legs open just a bit wider. Fresh, clean, and inviting, he should think. "You already know what sensations to seek out... use that to your advantage." Ever the adviser, even in the bedroom.

The answering chuckle was breathy, quiet, blue eyes so very clearly committing it all to memory. "To clarify." There was some attempt made at sounding serious as he cautiously coated his fingers in the gel. Moving to be between those spread legs, there was no hesitation or hint of anything resembling shyness; if nothing else, he was eager to strike, fingers delicately tracing along that cleft again, paying attention to the reactions. "You're naked, willing and in front of me, and you're expecting me to think clearly enough to work out a strategy."

He gave a little arch into the touches, a few damp locks falling out of place as he shifted against the pillows. If the prince wanted to take his time, Ignis would allow him that luxury. But that comment had to be countered, "I do the same when our positions are reversed. I feel no shame in asking you to meet certain _standards_ , Noct."

He'd been close, so _very_ close, to asking if Gladio expected the same from Ignis... but the fallout from the joke probably would have ruined the moment. It was filed away for later, the prince preferring to focus on the matter at hand as he began to put a bit more effort into moving his fingers, a single fingertip starting to gently press and massages slow circles against Ignis' entrance, trying to judge the pace and the pressure on those tiny little changes in his adviser's breathing that he could pick up on. "Am I getting a grade for this?"

At that first gentle penetration, he sat up a bit further to try and observe. The shivers were still minute, but building as the prince moved in deeper. "Talk to me after class," Ignis managed to tease, just before a hiss overtook his words. Body tensing, smooth lines of muscle drawing in taut, he relaxed a moment later as Noctis let up a bit.

"Mm, hold up." Not that Noctis really meant to make the brunet _wait_ , not fully pulling away; but he did need to lean over to retrieve a pillow with his free hand. "May as well be comfortable, right?" Ignis had taken greater pains to make sure _he'd_ been comfortable the first time, after all... but the prince was still perhaps a little likely to embrace the title of "royal brat". Grinning to himself a little, he continued with the motions, pressing just the slightest bit more firmly when the muscles allowed it. Really, it was kind of addictive; he could _feel_ the other man's body relaxing, inviting, tempted all too soon by that heat... and then there was that indescribable arousal that came with merely watching his adviser, seeing and hearing those hitches in his breathing. "Guess I should have paid more attention to literature. I don't have enough words to describe you right now."

Glad for the extra support, he settled back into the pillows and left himself in the prince's hands. The comment garnered a quirked eyebrow and a surprisingly soft smile. "Use the words you have then," Ignis invited, his voice already starting to waver as a second finger worked its way inside.

He supposed that he was probably being a little more careful than he _needed_ to be, keeping in mind that there really was such a thing as going too slowly; but from his own experience with himself, there were just certain physical tells that could be felt. The prince remained silent for a stretch of seconds, almost as if he hadn't heard the invitation, turning his fingers and gently continuing to work the other man open. " _Exquisite_. Elegant. Beautiful. _Hot_." He grinned on the last word, realizing that perhaps they had devolved somewhat.

Reaching out, he just had to run his hands through soft raven locks, ruffling them slightly. " _Remember_ that next time I chide you," Ignis suggested, but the flush remained on his cheeks. Fingers running down to the prince's jaw, it was only fair to offer, "But regardless, do know that you are stunning, distracting, captivating... and yes, _hot_."

Chuckling, leaning into the touch slightly, he only offered, "No promises." Of course, that was before he had been complimented in turn. There was a hint of shyness to the way his gaze fell, legitimately focusing on turning his fingers again, parted and scissored softly, making way for the third in careful strides. He couldn't tell if he was blushing, hardly wanted to think about it in case that would cause _more_. Still. " _Captivating_. Well that's one I can't use for you, now." And maybe it was just a bit on purpose, the way he sought out that small raised gland before Ignis could respond.

Words fell away for a moment, a broken moan leaving his lips instead. Hands twisting in the covers, Ignis shuddered his way through the drawn out teasing. Which needed to switch over to something more _substantial_ soon. "I might also use _cruel_ if you keep me waiting much longer." Noctis had his chance laid out before him, he just needed to strike.

Oh, that... the sound Ignis had made... Noctis wished he would have known to record that, only to keep for himself. A memento. "Got it." Amusing how much like combat training it was, honestly; the signal was given, acknowledged, action taken to move quickly but efficiently, giving his fingers another quick turn to make certain that Ignis was really and truly ready before removing his fingers and reaching for the lube again. Slicking himself with the gel, he certainly didn't need to lean in and press a kiss to his adviser's thigh. It quieted the prince's own hiss at the act, pulled his mind away for long enough to focus. Shifting, he drew in a breath, guided his cock to the waiting entrance; and failed utterly at being completely silent as he began to rock himself inside with slow rolls of his hips. "Little... better, Iggy?"

Normally, he just barely tolerated the nickname, but - as in many other ways - the prince was allowed such liberties. " _Much_ ," he agreed, wrapping his arms tight around Noctis' shoulders. Smoothing his hands over pale skin, Ignis steadied himself as he adjusted to the heat and hardness within. Hopefully, a little squeeze to one shoulder would communicate his willingness for more.

It wasn't as if he hadn't become used to being held, to having those arms wrapped around him while the pleasure grew... but it was still so very _different_ that time, something to be savored as he finally, fully sheathed himself in that impossible heat. It was so difficult to focus on _anything_ else, muscles fluttering and constricting, the both of them adjusting in relative stillness for just a moment. Noctis was sure there were words, somewhere. Something deep and profoundly grateful. Shame they were so thoroughly and completely lost, translated only into brushes of lips and a fleeting kiss in too much need of breath. Pulling back for the first slow, deep thrust, though... _that_ was a low moan which seemed to communicate everything.

Even as he savored that wonderful sound, he answered back with his own out of simple instinct. Tangled together, perfectly undone in the moment, and exactly where Ignis wanted to be. It did not matter who was giving or taking, so long as they were _sharing_ in this pleasure. Catching Noct's lips in a proper kiss, he planned to leave them both breathless in the aftermath.

It really _was_ like combat, in remarkably strange ways... not that the prince had any ability to draw parallels at that point in time, the kiss and the motion of his hips the only things he could fully focus on. They were in sync, moving with the kind of rhythm that came from knowing each other, from experience. With a particularly deep thrust, Noctis was forced to break the kiss with a gasping little moan, one arm outstretched, hand next to Ignis' shoulder, the other moving to wrap around the brunet and draw them impossibly _closer_. He knew it would be a challenge from the way the act winded his adviser when he'd done it before, but as far as he was concerned it was worth the effort to shift little by little, finding _just_ the right angle of attack...

He moved in tandem with Noctis, shifting his hips up to meet each thrust. At least until the prince hit that wonderful little spot, leaving him hissing and shivering afterward. "Right there," he managed through gritted teeth, nails scratching along that smooth back. There could be apologies for leaving marks later. For right now, Ignis all but begged, " _Right there, please, Noct._ "

He was coherent enough to know in that moment _exactly_ how far from the cool, collected advisory role Ignis had fallen. That in itself was arousing, incredible; and much too difficult to focus on at the moment, the odd sensation of that much pleasure and the nails dragging across his back more than a little distracting. There wasn't even clear thought given to the words themselves, Noctis simply repeating that thrust out of _need_ , mostly his own. It was so _powerfully_ addictive, resulting in more speed, more power behind his motions, a growl in his throat. What he _wanted_ , beyond his own satisfaction, was to watch the other man come undone.

Oh, did he get his wish. Each thrust drove him closer to the edge until there was no place to go but _over_. Shuddering through his orgasm, his teeth clacked hard against the singular name consuming his thoughts, " _Noct--!_ " And through the haze of his pleasure, Ignis thought he caught sight of those eyes flashing red once more, shining bright with - if he dared hoped was – _possessiveness._

Not that he could have _defined_ much of what he was feeling in the moment, with the combination of Ignis' voice and the use of that oh so improper name, the most astonishingly intense look of pleasure almost carrying the prince over just as easily as the way that slick heat _gripped_ him, clenching hard, drawing in every thrust until he crumbled into complete surrender with a low growl. _Mine_. He may have perhaps further staked his claim by partially collapsing on top of the adviser, but he hardly knew or cared.

The sudden slump further knocked the wind out of him, but it was hardly surprising. The prince had a tendency to go from orgasm to asleep faster than he could rev up the Regalia after all. With a fond sigh, Ignis stroked through his hair... and then paused as he the realization dawned on him. They'd been so caught up in the passion, they had _forgotten_ the condoms. His sigh turning to a huff of annoyance, the adviser knew better than to try and wake him just to criticize. Instead, laundry would be the first order of business... in the morning. For now, to carefully maneuver them _off_ of the wet spot.  


* * *

  
As far as the prince was concerned, it had been a standard morning for practice. He'd taken the steps perhaps a little faster than normal, didn't actually get distracted by anything particular on the way to the training area... and definitely told himself not to play out the previous night's activities and get more than just distracted.

Looking up from a wide-arcing swing, Gladiolus caught sight of the prince and immediately cast his gaze to one of the large pedestal clocks set about the training grounds. "You're up while the hour's still a _single digit_?" He teased as his sword vanished into a shower of sparks and he set his hands on his hips instead. "What's got you up on the right side of the bed, Your Royal Sleepiness?"

"Ignis, actually." There was some degree of forced disinterest in his voice. He really shouldn't have said anything, but since he already had, and he was relatively certain his bodyguard was going to make assumptions... Noctis coolly moved to stretch his neck and shoulders. "I t _opped_ last night."

A long silence fell over the grounds at that casual admission. Upon realizing that he was dead serious, Gladio summed up his surprise with a snorted, "Well, fucking hell..." Sauntering up to Noctis, he gave a playful shove as he muttered, "Do you know how _long_ it took me?" But of course, Iggy would roll right over for the prince – in the end, he always gave Noct _exactly_ what he wanted.

Snorting as he tried to stand his ground, there _was_ a little bit of motion that came with the shove. Not _too_ much, though. He was a little proud of that. "So it's a club now? We get a secret handshake that makes that little jaw twitch thing happen if he ever sees it?"

"Whoah, did I hear something about secret handshakes?" Prompto called behind them, approaching with a little more speed. Of course, the matter of some real concern had to be addressed immediately. "What the hell are you doing here so early, Noct?"

Swinging one arm about the prince's shoulders, Gladio shamelessly spread the news, "Our boy has officially become a man - by topping Iggy." With a quick glance to Noct, he then added, "And yah, secret handshakes are in order."

Laughing, the blond was about to just congratulate his friend; then he got a much better idea. "Wait, hold on a second, I've been practicing this." Taking a few steps back, he reached out his hand as if to make his standard preferred pistol materialize. After a few seconds, something altogether different came into being instead, shorter and stockier, not nearly as artful. Before anyone had a chance to inspect it or ask questions, Prompto shot the gun into the air... resulting in an explosion of confetti, slowly tricking down to land all around them.

It left a slightly unamused looking prince partially covered in confetti bits, brushing pieces of shiny paper off of his shoulders. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to deal with his hair at that point. Still, the words were sincere, "Thanks Prompto." Then, in a playful little mischievous moment of inspiration, he pushed good sense aside. "Wanna see if you can join the club?"


End file.
